1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler, and more particularly to a sprinkler having an oscillating mechanism for smoothly rotating or driving the sprinkler tube and having a control valve device to control the water flowing through a central shaft of the sprinkler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sprinklers comprise a sprinkler tube including one end coupled to a water reservoir for receiving the water from the water reservoir, and the other end having one or more openings for allowing the water to flow out of the sprinkler tube in various kinds of water spraying patterns, an impeller for rotating or swinging the sprinkler tube in reciprocating action, and having a heart-shaped cam member driven by a driving shaft, for engaging with a laterally extended pivot member, and thus for swinging the sprinkler tube in reciprocating action when the heart-shaped cam member is continuously rotated by the driving shaft.
However, the heart-shaped cam member may include a central recess and an opposite arcuate projection which may also be engaged with the driving shaft, and which may have a good chance to form two dead points between the heart-shaped cam member and the driving shaft.
The present applicant has developed another typical sprinkler issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,000, to Huang, and including an oscillating mechanism for smoothly rotating or driving the sprinkler tube.
However, there is no control valve device to control the water flowing through the central shaft.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional oscillating mechanism for the sprinklers.